


a place in your heart

by heyitsbabz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, M/M, POV jumps, Polyamory, Slight Smut, Sort Of, Trench Era, Voyeurism, a massive Mood, like it's barely there, they're all in love, tyler being So Done w the media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/pseuds/heyitsbabz
Summary: She continues looking and she laughs again, showing Tyler the screen. The picture of Jenna and Josh kissing looks back at him, the article title reading:The Real Reason Behind The Hiatus: Could Josh’s Betrayal Have Ended Twenty One Pilots As We Know It?Another one read:Secret Affair Out In The Open! Twenty One Pilots’ Josh Dun Caught Mid-Smooch With Best Friend—And Lead Singer—Tyler Joseph’s Wife!And her personal favourite, from the snort she lets out:The Inevitable and Catastrophic Fall of Twenty One Pilots!OR: the one where Tyler, Jenna, and Josh are dating and they're figuring it all out. Why not screw around with the media while they're at it?





	a place in your heart

The first thing Jenna realizes about Josh is that he’s way too nice.

Which evidently makes  _a lot_ of sense since the first thing he ever did was smile brightly at her and say _hi, nice to meet you, I’m Josh_ without hesitation—as if Tyler hadn’t _just_ introduced her to him—and then offered to make her a coffee.

Josh is too nice, and it’s not a bad thing, but sometimes it makes her fall even more in love with him. He doesn’t even try, not really, his personality just _made_ him be nice because that’s just the kind of person he is, literal sunshine personified, and it makes her heart melt into a puddle in her stomach. Really, she’s not exaggerating.

They’re at the Santa Monica pier with Josh’s brother, Jordan—and their dog, Jim—passing the time as Tyler works on mastering and improving their newer songs. Josh would have stayed with him to be moral support and to give his opinion, she knows, but Tyler shooed them away with a gruff mutter about having to be alone to ‘center his thoughts on each one’, or something. Jenna can’t even begin to understand the inner workings of producing songs and whatnot, and she doesn’t try to.

Jordan’s got Jim’s leash twisted tightly around his hand, skateboarding easily beside the golden lab with a bright smile on his face. Josh is right beside him, laughing breezily, no signs of stress on him. Jenna’s got her rollerblades on and it’s a miracle she hasn’t fallen flat on her butt or faceplanted yet, considering she hasn’t done this in years.

She speaks—thinks?—too soon because next thing she knows, she’s tipping backwards, arm’s windmilling almost comically before someone steadies her. She breathes a sigh of relief as her eyes lock with warm brown ones dancing with barely concealed amusement.

“Thanks,” She says.

“I’ll always be there to catch you, Jen.” Josh replies cheekily. She laughs, sliding her hand down his arm and into his. It always surprised her how different Josh’s hands were from Tyler’s; where Tyler is soft and smooth, Josh is rough and calloused from years of drumming.

They share a small secretive smile for a moment, an unspoken conversation passing between them before Jordan is whining about getting hungry beside them. They drop their hands.

“Oh, me too,” Josh says with a nod at his brother, his neck red with the beginning of a sunburn. “Do you feel like Taco Bell or Chipotle?”

“Bro, _yes_. Taco Bell.” Jordan grins, leaning down to pet Jim quickly, cooing adoringly at him.

Josh nods again, glancing at Jenna. She sees him take out his phone, and she raises her eyebrow. “Gonna ask Tyler if he wants anything.”

Jenna feels her heart melt—like she mentioned earlier, see? It happens a lot—and her smile must look so dopey and lovestruck, but she doesn’t care. Josh is so _nice,_ always thinking about others and how they are and if they’re hungry, always so considerate. She leans forward, her head dropping onto his shoulder for a second, a quick moment of small affection. He gives her a questioning look when she pulls back, a question of _what’s up?_ on the tip of his tongue as he presses the phone to his ear. Jenna just shakes her head and continues smiling.

“Hey, Tyler,” Josh beams, eyes lighting up when he hears Tyler. Jenna can relate, she loves Tyler, too. “How’s it going?”

She watches him listen to Tyler babble away from the looks of it, Josh’s silence stretching longer than necessary. Jenna knows everything’s fine though because she sees the fond, loving look take over Josh’s features. His eyes soften and he looks down at the ground, lips twitching as he smiles softly and it’s so endearing to her, watching him be so open and vulnerable, she can’t even begin to explain it.

Jenna remembers—a little _too_ vividly—when he did that same exact thing the moment her and Tyler told him they both loved him. He’d stared at them in shock and awe before dropping his gaze to the floor, cheeks flushed crimson, and just—thought about what they’d just said with a tiny, barely visible smile as if he couldn’t believe it and it was too good to be true.

“That’s good. I’m glad,” Josh says, snapping her out of her thoughts. “I can't wait to hear the transition. It sounds—yeah, _sick_ is one way to put it. For sure.” He pauses, biting his lip. “We’re at the pier. Oh, no worries, Ty, it’s okay. Yeah, I was calling to ask you if you wanted anything from Taco Bell.”

The sun is hot against her skin, and Jim barks over at her for attention. She tears her gaze away from Josh—with some effort—and carefully leans down, petting him with soft murmurs of _who’s a good boy? you are! my precious buddy._ When they’d adopted Jim, it was mostly for Josh’s anxiety, something to help ground him. An ESA dog would help him immensely, they all knew it. Of course, Tyler had been skeptical—he’s not really a fan of dogs—but relented for Josh. Jim is their pride and joy now, they all love the dog to bits and would gladly give their lives for him.

Josh’s humming from above her brought her back to tuning in to the conversation. “Gotcha. Yeah, we’re all knackered, we should be back soon,” Jenna kisses Jim between his ears, and Josh laughs at whatever Tyler says. “Is it British? Oh. I didn’t—sure. I love you, too, Tyler. See you in a bit.”

It doesn’t come as much of a surprise when, as soon as the phone conversation ends, Josh shifts the phone in her direction to take a picture. She laughs and kisses Jim, jokingly posing like a model, until she finally stands back up, careful not to roll backwards on her blades.

“So. What’s the verdict?”

“He’s gonna have a gordita crunch. The usual. He said that he misses us, too. Total romantic,” Josh snickers, and Jenna shakes her head fondly. “What?”

She hears Jordan playing with Jim beside her, the waves crashing on the shore the background sound to their joy. It’s practically radiating off of them and from Josh, who’s grinning like everything is right in the world. “You’re so nice, Josh.”

“Oh,” His eyebrows raise in momentary shock, then he steps closer to her. He lifts his hand up, hesitantly brushing away a stray strand of blonde hair and carefully tucks it behind her ear. “D'you like that about me?”

“I _love_ that about you.”

She’s pretty sure he forgets, for a second, where they are. Not that she can blame him because when he places a gentle hand to her cheek and leans in to catch her lips against his, she can’t think anything other than _yes yes yes_. She wraps her arms loosely around his neck, her blades rolling her against Josh’s body when his other hand comes to rest at her hip, and she can’t help the fact she’s not pulling away. She knows she should, that this is risky, but she’s way too happy to let Josh go now that they’ve started. A few more seconds wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Neither of them hear the camera go off in the distance.

 

—

 

It’s very rare that Tyler wakes up and doesn’t check twitter—or something—for the news.

He’s always awake first, since he’s mostly a morning person anyway, and he’s guilty of admiring his two lovers like some creep, but hey, they’re _his_ —he’s allowed to revel in that. And there’s nothing more beautiful, he thinks, than Josh and Jenna, sound asleep and _relaxed_.

Anyway, after he finishes admiring them, he always looks at the news—twitter—and today, this morning, he can’t believe what he sees. He scrolls down and continues seeing it, and his chuckles _must_ wake up his wife because she shifts away from Josh and curls up against him, her head resting on his bare chest.

“What’s got you in a good mood?” She mumbles, lips brushing his skin. Her arm drapes over his stomach, the gesture completely innocent by the sound of her tired voice, but it still makes his stomach erupt with butterflies.

He tucks the feelings away for now, giving her his phone to skim through with a grin. She groans, taking the phone in one hand while the other rubs at her eyes and she sits up. “Looks like you and Josh had fun at the pier yesterday. I gotta say, love, I’m a little jealous I didn’t take you guys up on the offer to come now.”

“Oh, my god,” Jenna giggles, her hand covering her mouth as she glances at a sleeping, undisturbed Josh worriedly. “I knew I should have stopped us. I _knew_ this would happen.”

She continues looking and she laughs again, showing Tyler the screen. The picture of Jenna and Josh kissing looks back at him, the article title reading: _The Real Reason Behind The Hiatus: Could Josh’s Betrayal Have Ended Twenty One Pilots As We Know It?_

Another one read: _Secret Affair Out In The Open! Twenty One Pilots’ Josh Dun Caught Mid-Smooch With Best Friend—And Lead Singer—Tyler Joseph’s Wife!_

And her personal favourite, from the snort she lets out: _The Inevitable and Catastrophic Fall of Twenty One Pilots!_

“Oh, this is bad. Josh is gonna flip.” Jenna gives Tyler his phone back, though the little laughs don’t stop. He could listen to her laughing all day; it’s one of his favourite sounds in the world.

Tyler leans up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow. “No, he won’t. He’s been ready to come out with us for a while now. We’ve just been in hiding. Hiatus and all,” He makes a face. “Hate that they call it that. It’s not a hiatus.”

“Tyler, focus.” Jenna runs a hand through his hair, smiling slyly. “How do we break this to him?”

Tyler opens his mouth to reply, but Josh beats him to it. “Break what to me? You’re breaking up with me? I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.”

Jenna startles next to him, and Tyler laughs at the tired statement from his lover. Josh is sitting up now, a pout on his lips as he blinks sleepily between Jenna and Tyler, waiting for a reply, and Tyler feels such a rush of affection for him that he leans forward—over Jenna—and presses a kiss to that pouty mouth. Morning breath be damned, he loves Josh enough to endure it for a second.

“Not a breakup, babe,” Tyler assures him, leaning back. “But…”

“Oh, no, there’s a but.” Josh groans, flopping back down on his back, the bedsheet barely covering his defined chest. How is Tyler supposed to focus when Josh is just laying there like that? It’s impossible. He just wants to climb on top of him and take his time ravishing him. Jenna’s got better control since she’s already working her hand into Josh’s natural curls, soothing him slightly. “Tell me, then. Let’s hear it.”

Tyler grins. “You kissed Jenna on the pier,” He says, happiness clear in his voice. Tyler’s glad Josh did it.

“I did,” Josh agrees, smiling goofily at Jenna. Then, as if the thought sinks in, the smile fades. “Crap, I did. They caught it, didn’t they?”

Jenna and Tyler both nod their affirmation. Tyler sees the apology on Josh’s tongue and stops him. “Don’t you dare. I’m glad you did—I’m tired of hiding you. _Us_. We can finally be what we are, once we get back in the public eye, thanks to this.”

“If you’re ready, of course,” Jenna adds hastily, hand still in Josh’s hair. “There’s no rush.”

Josh nods and leans up, suddenly wide awake. “I’m in. You know that already. If you want to announce it, I’m ready.”

“Well, we could announce it,” Tyler says slowly, a wicked grin forming as he speaks. Josh and Jenna give him questioning looks. “Or… we can have fun with it.”

Jenna rolls her eyes, but smiles the smile that Tyler knows means she’s in. Josh is giving him his best poker face, waiting for him to elaborate. “It’s simple,” Tyler says, sitting up straighter. “Let’s have fun with the fans. They’ll be speculating all kinds. They already are. We aren’t coming back to their world for a few more months, still. Let’s just… confuse them, then drop the bomb on them.”

Josh chuckles. “ _Bomb down on them, I’m coming through.”_

“This sounds… reasonable, actually.” Jenna nods, ignoring Josh and seriously taking into account all the pros and cons. “We’ll all be judged either way. At least _we’ll_ have fun with it beforehand.”

“The calm before the storm.” Tyler agrees, and together, they form their plan on how they’re going to announce their not-so-secret relationship to the public.

 

—

 

It’s months later when they decide to finally come out of hiding, releasing their first single—and video—for _Jumpsuit_. In the comfort of their own home, their love was cherished, as it always was, but they were still technically on hiatus before the single drop, so they were rarely seen in public together.

They were gone for over a year; Josh knew when he tweeted he’d have better make it worth it.

_Morning_

_Sorry about all that. Tyler and I were trying to decide which one of us is still in the band and who is out etc. I think we got it sorted now_

Tyler’s laugh echoes from the kitchen all the way in their living room. He hears the _pat-pat-pat_ of Jim running alongside Tyler and it doesn’t come as a shock when the man drops down next to him, grinning.

“Oh, you’re good,” Tyler glances over to where Jim is, tail wagging excitedly. “The media are gonna lose their minds trying to decipher that one.”

“So will the fans.” Josh quips, petting Jim when he walks over to him, a toy of his in his mouth. “Can I get back on snapchat?” Josh asks, trying to grab the ball from Jim.

“Oh, yeah. You gonna post your workout videos again?” Tyler reaches for the ball now too, earning a bark from Jim around it. They both grin, and Tyler unabashedly gives Josh the once over, drinking him in slowly. Josh isn’t shy to admit that his body tingles with the beginnings of arousal at that.

“Yeah, sure,” Josh nods, his grin widening and he bumps his shoulder with Tyler’s. “But I’ve got a better idea.”

Before Tyler can ask him _what_ his idea is, he’s already turning over and throwing a leg across Tyler and effectively getting in his lap. Josh knows Tyler is easily distracted, it’s why he likes to work alone when he’s really into the producing process before showing Josh anything he’s created, but when his hands grip at his hips, Josh bites his lip teasingly, waiting. Tyler huffs impatiently, leaning up and stealing a kiss. It’s easy, too easy, and Josh has Tyler’s black tee tightly in one fist, while the other grips at the back of Tyler’s head. In times like this, Josh really misses the fluff of hair Tyler had, but he knows it’ll grow back in no time; it was uncanny how quickly it did.

Keeping their mouths pressed together, Tyler shifts them over so that Josh is sprawled on his back along the sofa. _His_ Tyler sits back, still between his legs and smirks down at him with that glint in his eyes.

“I’m going to blow you,” Tyler tells him, honest and expecting no objection. As if Josh would—who says no to a blowjob?

Josh grins lazily from where he’s laying, moving his hands behind his head promptly. “Be my guest, Ty.”

That was all Tyler needed, apparently, because next thing Josh knows his pants and underwear are off, along with his shirt because Tyler has a thing for his chest and abs, and Josh, god help him, isn’t against it; the man can leave all the marks he wants on him. Tyler’s practically purring as he kisses up his thigh, nuzzling him slightly, and Josh almost snaps at him to hurry it up, that he doesn’t have all day, but he manages to keep his complaints internal. A sharp bite against the tender skin of his inner thigh makes Josh yelp, his hips jerking up.

“Be good for me, Joshie,” Tyler purrs, and before Josh can reply with something snarky, he’s pressing his tongue teasingly along the side of Josh’s cock. Josh’s hands strain to stay where they are and not to guide Tyler—grip his hair like he usually does.

“Don’t tease,” Josh hisses when Tyler’s tongue curls along the underside of his cock and with a pleased chuckle, Tyler takes him into his mouth. “Oh—Oh, _fuck me.”_

 _Please,_ Josh wants to say, but only whimpers pathetically when Tyler sucks at the head, hollowing his cheeks as he moves lower, his tongue gliding along the side of his shaft. It’s hot, it’s always hot seeing Tyler like this, in _control_ , but Josh doesn’t want to come yet, not without Tyler inside him. Tyler hums against him, taking one of Josh’s legs and putting it over his shoulder, the pure bliss of his situation clouding Josh’s mind that he just goes along with it.

They’re so into it, so lost in themselves, that they don’t hear Jenna coming upstairs from their basement, humming a pop song to herself. Josh just moans and finally snaps, moving one of his hands to Tyler’s head, pushing, pushing, pushing—

“Oh. Don’t stop on my account,” Jenna teases. Tyler pulls back, licking his lips of spit and Josh’s precome before replacing his mouth with his hand.

“Hey, love. How was pilates?” Tyler asks casually, jerking Josh tortuously slow, his face completely neutral.

Jenna smiles, giving him a chaste kiss—it’s short and filthy, and Josh squeezes his eyes shut. “Good. Fun. Not as fun as watching you two go at it, though.”

“Mm,” Tyler focuses back on Josh, his stare burning him. “He is quite beautiful, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is,” Jenna agrees, leaning over the couch and rubbing her hand over one of Josh’s already sensitive nipples.

Josh gasps, eyes rolling back. From the feeling of Tyler’s hand moving against him, his lips trailing kisses along his thigh, to Jenna’s rubbing, he isn’t surprised when he feels the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, threatening to overflow.

“Tyler, Ty, oh _god, Jenna,_ m’gonna come, please—”

He comes in hot spurts when Tyler takes his warning and throws it out the window. Instead, Tyler leans down until he’s eye level with Josh’s cock and places a kiss at the head, then takes him back into his mouth smoothly, like his mouth was made for this purpose, like the transitions he makes in between songs. The pleasure takes over, Josh’s moan piercing the air as Tyler’s fingers grip at his thigh.

Tyler takes it all, none of it spilling onto their couch, and Jenna watches it unfold.

“Next time,” Josh breathes, his heart still beating wildly post-orgasm and sits up slowly. “We’re all fucking. In _our_ bedroom.”

 

—

 

The next day, Josh uploads a video to his snapchat of the three of them. It starts with a look at Tyler and Jenna walking together while holding hands and zooms out to show Josh holding Tyler’s hand in his own, too. They’re all laughing and looking cute and being what they hope is a stereotypical couple.

The caption reads: _thirdwheeling pt 2?_

 

—

 

During the behind the scenes footage of their making of _Jumpsuit_ in Iceland, Tyler walks up to Josh cautiously and taps him on the shoulder with a nervous side-glance at the camera. As soon as Josh turns around, face brightening at the sight of Tyler, he hands Josh one vividly yellow sunflower and runs away giggling.

Josh just stands there glancing down at the flower in his hand and back in the direction Tyler disappeared in with a look on his face that could only be described as _enamored_.

He looks straight at Mark, forgetting about the camera in his hands and says, “I love him.”

 

—

 

Suffice it to say nobody knows what’s going on with them.

After Jenna posted a picture on her instagram of the three of them—with Tyler and Josh both giving her a kiss on either side of her cheeks while she grins widely at the camera—all hell broke loose.

The caption reading ‘ _I’ve fallen real hard’_ with a heart and sunflower emoji didn’t exactly help. Neither did her liking a comment screaming ‘ _JENSHLER_ ’ at her, either excitedly or disgustedly, Jenna couldn’t tell.

The fans and the media were speculating all kinds, but throwing around the word _cheater_ was their main shtick. Jenna doesn’t exactly love it, but she’s having fun with this just as much as her boys are.

They’re in London, a few hours before the Complete Diversion show, and they’ve decided to go be tourists. They’d finished all they needed to do for soundcheck, had nailed all the new songs—she knows, she heard them—and were ready to explore for a few hours. They’re careful, wearing hoodies and beanies to try and stay inconspicuous.

It’s fun when they find the time to all go out together, it always it. Whether it be to dinners or during spontaneous needs to travel, or even the random moments in between like these, she always loved it. They could pretend for a bit that they were a normal trio, not the famous one and she always loved seeing her boys smile. There was something different about the way they smiled when they weren’t in the public eye; here and now, it was open, their love shining in their eyes, whereas when they were in interviews or doing press of some sort, they concealed it, faked it to be friendship, completely platonic.

They all knew better than that, and so did the fans, apparently, because _Joshler_ had become a thing way before they’d all even agreed to be together; before _she_ even came into the picture. When their relationship had started in 2015, they’d all known that Josh would pose as the single one, since she and Tyler had gotten married. Josh didn’t mind—as long as they didn’t lie to their families, which they didn’t. When they told them they were skeptical, even a little discouraging at first, but they all warmed up to the idea of them when they _saw_ the love between them.

Realistically, she hopes the media and fans open up to the idea of them like their families did. Polyamory isn’t a _crime_ , for goodness sake.

And quite frankly, when she catches the paparazzi trailing behind them, she gets an idea.

She taps on Tyler’s arm, “Paparazzi are behind us.”

“Serious?” He frowns, glancing behind him discreetly, trying not to be obvious. He must see the two cameramen trailing them because he sighs. “We can’t catch a break in this business, can we?”

Josh shrugs beside him, and Jenna beams. “Don’t fret, Tyler. Have _fun_ with Josh.”

“Huh?” They say in unison, then both their eyes light up at the revelation.

Tyler’s already reaching for Josh’s hand, unashamed and bold when he interlocks their fingers in a way that’s hidden from Jenna’s line of sight. “I’m gonna go get a coffee. Want anything?” She asks them, already starting to walk to the outdoor coffee vendor.

They decline.

She walks up to the vendor, politely orders her coffee and goes through the ‘oh, tourist. where are you visiting from?’ conversation as she waits. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Tyler’s back to her, his hands raised up to Josh’s cheeks no doubt, and can practically see the headlines forming as the pictures get taken.

When she turns around after thanking the lady for her coffee, Tyler and Josh are separated, but looking slightly more disheveled than normal.

She smiles mischievously, taking a sip of her coffee to hide it. “What did I miss, boys?”

Tyler just grins at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, fueling the fire even more. Josh just rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly, face flushed. “Tyler did that thing with his tongue.”

“ _Tyler_!” She elbows him in his ribs lightly, making Tyler jump in surprise. “You know what that does to both of us. You can’t do that in public.”

“ _You_ told me to have fun, remember? It happened, not five minutes ago? Besides, I like to tease you both,” Tyler kisses her cheek quickly, his lips pausing at her ear, whispering loud enough for only her to hear, “Don’t say you don’t love seeing him flustered, baby.”

And great, now she’s blushing too, and Tyler has the upperhand. Accepting the victorious smile Tyler sends them with slightly exasperated sighs, they continue their tour, then head back to the venue to do last minute preparations for the show.

Before it even starts, her instagram’s tagged photos are filled with a rather high quality picture of her men in a passionate lip-lock, showing her a few feet away with her back to them with the title: _Joshler Confirmed—At What Cost?_

She hums, pleased at the outcome and saves the picture to her camera roll.

 

—

 

“This is amazing,” Tyler says to no one in particular as he falls, face first, onto their hotel bed. “How is _no one_ coming to any conclusions other than we’re all disgusting cheaters? Come _on_. Use your heads a little. Wouldn’t there be a better, more valid reason why we’re all making out with each other? Constantly? God, this is a big load of crud.”

Their hotel room is small and quaint, the bed definitely too small for three people, but they’re only there for the night before they have to fly back to Ohio. They’ll make it work—they always do.

“It’s like there’s a conspiracy surrounding us.” Josh laughs, a tired sound as he stretches, popping his stiff joints.

“To be fair,” Jenna replies with a tiny smile after emerging from the bathroom. “Polyamorous relationships aren’t really that common.”

Josh strips down to his underwear, handing Jenna his shirt—it’s clean, he just put it on after his shower at the venue. Jenna likes to sleep in one of their shirts and who are they to stop her?—and gets into the bed, nudging Tyler so he can cover himself with the sheets. “True. I mean, _I_ didn’t know about it until Jenna explained it to me.”

Tyler sighs, turning to face Josh, arm bent at the elbow and resting under his head. “You’re right. But still, it’s a little disheartening. What’s so wrong about being in love with more than one person?”

“Nothing, Tyler,” Josh reaches for his hand, squeezing lightly. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Tyler sighs again, bringing his hand up and pressing his lips to Josh’s knuckles. He hates how ridiculous this whole thing is; they shouldn’t have had to be hidden in the first place. There’s nothing wrong with them. They’re all in love with each other and screw anyone who has _anything_ to say about it.

“Tyler, hey,” Jenna presses herself to his back, arm slipping around his waist. He blinks, his vision of Josh a little blurry and jeez, is he _crying_? “It’s okay, love. We’re all okay. We don’t need to worry about anything because we’re all consenting adults who love each other.”

Josh kisses his wet cheek, and Tyler laughs brokenly. “I know. I know _that_ , I don’t know why I’m crying. It’s just so…”

“Ridiculous? Absurd?  _Insane_?” Jenna supplies, and Tyler feels her smile as she plants a kiss to the back of his neck. “Overwhelming?”

“Yeah. All of the above.”

“Tyler, we’re okay.” Josh assures him again, repeating it like it’s balm on a wound and pulls Tyler in for a kiss. Tyler sighs against Josh’s lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss him and kiss him and never stop. Unfortunately, Josh ruins his fantasies by pulling away. “I’m in love with you. And Jenna. I don’t think the media can ever change that.”

“And your fans have always been a bit overprotective of you,” Jenna turns Tyler over so that he’s facing her. The position is uncomfortable since his arm is twisted oddly, but he doesn’t take his hand away from Josh’s. She’s smiling at him though, like he knew she was, her hand moving to trace the side of his face, down to his jaw delicately. “Once they finally know about our relationship with Josh they’ll be _so_ supportive. They always are.”

Tyler loves the way they make him feel so much and he decides, once and for all, that the way he feels because of them is a blessing. No one will ever make him feel revolted at himself for being _loved_.

He leans forward and kisses Jenna, keeping his hand intertwined with Josh’s and it feels so right—this is where he’s supposed to be for the rest of his life. They’re his best friends, his lovers; he can’t imagine a life without them by his side.

“Get in the bed,” Jenna purrs, her voice laced with promise, while Josh’s free hand pulls back the covers to allow him get in.

Tyler doesn’t hesitate.

 

—

 

“You’ve got an amazing house, you’re married, you’ve got—I said to Jenna, your wife, who’s lovely, by the way,” says Zane Lowe from BBC1. Tyler shifts uneasily, feeling _off_ about doing this interview without Josh, but he likes Zane; he’s a great guy.

“She’s, uh—can I talk about her for a second?” Tyler asks, not peeved that he cut Zane off from what he needed to say. Luckily, neither is Zane because he encouragingly tells him he can, one hundred percent. Tyler leans forward in his seat, thinking of the best way to say what he wants then leans back. “Okay. Starting this career felt like I was standing at the edge of the ocean... and I was given some supplies, and they were like ‘okay, make a boat,’” Tyler raises his eyebrows and shrugs in a _seems simple enough_ gesture. “And I put this thing together, and I wrapped it up and I built this boat enough to start to float and started going. I found some more debris along the way and kind of built this thing and before you know it, I’m in this tugboat sized thing and it’s got a motor and we’re goin’.”

Zane hums, staring at him intently, waiting to see where he goes with his analogy. Tyler’s good at this; at comparing his life to things. It comes easily to him, like writing a song, poetry, so he continues.

“And then, um, eventually things happen and i-i’m on a yacht… and we’re just flyin’ through this, through this journey. And all the while, I think that some people would assume that my _significant other,_ in the process, is in a smaller boat next to me, waiting for this boat,” Tyler points to himself. “To inevitably either wreck or run out of fuel. And when it does, I hop onto hers, and we head off into the sunset.” He tilts his head, eyes sweeping around his studio for a second, lost in thought. “When actually what’s happening is, in relation to who she is to me, I’ve built this little tugboat thing and that’s about as big as it ever got, and _she_ is waiting for me to run out of gas in a _cruise_ ship.”

Zane laughs, and Tyler pauses, a light chuckle passing his lips, too. It’s now or never, he thinks, and he doesn’t want to wait anymore.

“And when that goes down,” Tyler says, signifying his small boat. “I’ve got _this_ to pick me up. But it’s not just _her_ on that boat… it’s not just Jenna. _Josh_ is on the cruise ship, too. Waiting for me.”

“It’s good to have your best friend there,” Zane starts to say, but Tyler cuts him off again.

“No. No, not my best friend, please don’t misunderstand,” Tyler shakes his head, a fond smile tugging at his lips as his mind wanders to Josh—his wide, goofy smile only reserved for him and Jenna, the way his face flushes when Tyler compliments him, the way Josh clings to him when they sleep and all his unbearable habits he’s grown accustomed to. “My _boyfriend_.”

And the silence that follows, Tyler notes, is anything but awkward and uncomfortable. Tyler almost sighs in relief, a weight being lifted as he stares at Zane, who is giving him a knowing smile in return.

“This was just a really weird way of saying that they’re the best things I’ve accomplished. And I can’t wait to just… lean on them.”

“Oh, there you go, there you go,” Zane cheers, clapping his hands once. “All right, ‘I can’t wait’ those are great words!”

Tyler shrugs, chuckling. “Who knows, maybe that’ll inspire the next record.”

And when Zane cheers again, Tyler feels like he’s flying.

 

—   

> **Jenshler Relationship Confirmed!**
> 
> _A few months ago, pictures emerged of Josh Dun, drummer of Twenty One Pilots, engaging in a passionate kiss with good friend and lead singer Tyler Joseph’s wife, Jenna Joseph. The news, although shocking, hit many people as odd considering the closeness of both parties._
> 
> _[image, albeit blurry, of Josh leaning down to kiss Jenna on the pier]_
> 
> _In the coming months, things only seemed to become more gray: the married couple in question seemed to be around Josh more than usual, despite the claims and allegations towards the two. Tyler, to his credit, never gave any indication that he had seen the news in the first place._
> 
> _In fact, the silence on the situation had fans—myself included—worried that the album would never come and the hiatus would stretch on forever, discontinuing Twenty One Pilots completely._
> 
> _However, that ideology came to an end when they returned in a flurry with new songs, new concepts and even a tour, surprising everyone with the sudden announcements of all the things they’ve been secretly working on. Before their first show back in London after over a year of being on a hiatus, producing and working on new music, pictures emerged of Tyler and Josh kissing in the city, Jenna only a mere feet away._
> 
> _[image of the two in London while Jenna was getting her coffee]_
> 
> _This rose some questions: was Josh using both of them for his benefit? Did the married couple know of the others cheating allegations? Jenna is avidly on social media, posting pictures on her instagram whenever she travels, someone must have told her of the news concerning her husband and his supposed best friend._

Josh chuckles from his place on the couch with Jim laying beside him, shaking his head incredulously. “I can’t believe that’s what they’ve been saying about me.” Tyler raises an eyebrow questioningly, mid-chew on a strawberry, so Josh elaborates, “That I’m using you both like some selfish home wrecker.”

“You haven’t been checking your feed?” Tyler asks once he’s swallowed, watching Josh scroll on his phone from his seat at one of the island stools. Josh shrugs. “They’ve been patronizing us on all accounts. The amount of times I’ve seen people calling Jenna a bitch…”

“I’m a big girl, Tyler, I can handle it. I _did_ handle it. It’s mostly over now.” Jenna reminds him, wringing her hands on a towel after she washes them. She had placed a bowl of freshly cut and cleaned fruits on their kitchen island before Josh had even started reading.    

> _As the trio continued to avoid answering questions on the matter, the fans became more hostile in their attempts to find out; harassing family members and even shouting at the band whenever they would see them out and about._
> 
> _This only seemed to snap something in Tyler—recently, during an interview with Zane Lowe of BBC1, he admitted that not only did he absolutely adore his wife, but that he also loved Josh, his_ _boyfriend_ _._
> 
> _The interview was done in Joseph’s home, the man feeling generous with Lowe and inviting him to do the interview there while he worked on finishing and mastering the songs before the drop dead due date Tyler’s record label, Fueled By Ramen, had set for him. It comes as no surprise that being in a familiar environment, such as his home, made him feel more inclined to share about his personal life—something that Joseph only does in the form of his writing, and very rarely does via twitter or instagram, like his band mate and as it were, boyfriend, Josh Dun._
> 
> _For those of you who are still confused: the trio have engaged in what seems to be polyamory. All three of them, despite Tyler and Jenna being married, have been in a relationship and will continue to be for a long, long time by the looks of it._
> 
> _[image of the three of them, happy and in love, posted on Jenna’s instagram]_
> 
> _This seems to conclude all of our thirsts to find out what has been going on with the band for the last few months! We send our best wishes to the couple, and if there’s anything more to add to this story, we will faithfully continue to update you._

“Amazing. I mean, it’s absolutely ridiculous how much they care, but still. Amazing.” Josh says, getting up from the couch. Jim lets out a whine, following Josh up to the kitchen island, his collar jingling as Josh passes his phone to Jenna. He figures she’d want to read the article for closure, too.

“Totally,” Tyler replies, leaning back on the island and snatching up a grape. Jim sits in front of him, the face of picture perfect obedience. “Jim. Buddy, no, this isn’t for you. Your food’s over there.” Tyler gestures to the multiple bowls near the door to their backyard.

“I can’t believe you told him,” Jenna tries to stifle a laugh in her palm as she reads. “I was going to post a boomerang of all of us kissing on my story to confirm our relationship.”

“Huh. My bad,” Tyler says, face as unapologetic as he sounds. “Sorry I ruined your plan.” Tyler shrugs, eyes wide with innocent intent. Jim realizes Tyler isn’t going to share his fruits with him, so he wanders back to the couch to rest, his own food left ignored.

“It’s okay. I was starting to get bored of our shenanigans.” Jenna jokes, and Tyler moves a hand to his heart, affronted.

The two join Tyler where he’s sitting, all of them watching the other until they burst into peals of laughter, everything that they’ve endured, all the insults, all the drama; it was all leading up to this moment.

“We don’t have to pretend anymore.” Josh says, and his voice doesn’t break, he swears, but his eyes fill with awe and pride before leaning down, hovering slightly over Tyler and pressing his mouth to his. It’s an urging kiss, commanding, and Tyler’s arms wrap around his waist to pull him closer as their kiss deepens, tongues being urged to explore.

When they pull away, Josh turns to Jenna who’s been watching them with a smirk, her pupils blown with definite arousal. It’s not new to any of them that watching each other makes for just as much pleasure as _actually_ being with them. The sound that leaves Josh at seeing her like this is a mix between a whine and a moan, reaching for her like a man starved of water and she’s the only drop he’s ever going to get. Their kiss is sloppy, all tongue and teeth and _desperate_ , while Tyler trails kisses down Josh’s throat, biting down when he seems to feel like it, one of his hands tangling in Jenna’s hair.

“We can do this in _public_ now,” Tyler murmurs against Josh’s skin, licking the mark he’s just made in an attempt to soothe the sting. They didn’t have to pretend to be _just friends_ anymore. They could all hug and kiss and hold hands as much as they want without the additional worry of getting caught. “No more hiding.”

And as they stand there, connected in one way or another, all they can feel is relief.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i’m alive! 
> 
> this was originally a scrap fic, but i managed to finish it off. let me know what you think!! 
> 
> come say hey on twitter if you’d like: babsisnotsocial
> 
> or even tumblr: selfish-ambitions
> 
> side note: can y’all believe trench is out on friday??? wild


End file.
